Unforgiven by the people, forgiven by the wind
by Tyrios
Summary: Yasuo is a samurai, unforgiven and broken. he is hunting the one who killed his master and took away his life. although he dosen't know he is hunting the former general in the invasion of ionia.Riven. Yasuo meets up in the institute of war. although he is trying to find riven he meets friends without purpose.


Unforgiven by people, forgiven by the wind.

Chapter 1. The Wanderer, The Exiled.

Yasuo walked down the hill, into the valley he did not know what would meet him he simply saw the fire. He prepared himself holding tight onto his sword. He looked closely, it was a figure in the shape of a human. He walked close realizing it was a woman with a hood.

Riven watched the man come closer she pulled her hood downwards her face so he would not see her face. '' I do not mean any harm '' he yelled. Riven knew who the unforgiven was, she was afraid of him. The look he gave her back at the temple before she shattered her sword. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. And she has seen war, death and she has heard screams of agony and suffering.

Yasuo waved, he told her that he simply saw her fire and that he wondered if he could cook his meal by it. Riven looked at his eyes, they were friendly kind of like her friend Ahri or Irelia. He looked at her with his grey eyes and waved with some meat over the fire, as he was sitting down Riven did not know what to expect from this. Yasuo looked strangely at Riven and said; hey my name is Yasuo nice to meet you. Riven shook his hand, and your name? He asked. My name... Riven couldn't reveal her name to him, who knows what he would do if he found out!

R...Rili she replied. Rili repeated Yasuo thats a nice name, your mother's? No. she continued it was my grand mother's my mother gave it to be because she wanted to honor her mother. Or my grandmother. I see, responded Yasuo. Riven's stomach made a rumbling sound. She got embarrased by it. Hey! Started Yasuo you want some reaching out a pot of vegies carefully mixed with some sort of sauce. Ehm... thank you. She responded.

They ate in silence before Riven broke it by asking; did you make this? She asked with an impressed tone. Yes. Responded Yasuo. It tastes wonderful! She did not know that a lone samurai could make this kind of meal. Yasuo woke up not even realizing he had slept, he found a note in his hands along with a figure. He looked at the figure first, it was a hagiki if you give someone a hagiki they look at you as a friend. The note read good morning Yasuo I figured you would wake up later so I left it by you. I didn't wanna wake you so I just wrote this to say thank you for the meal and the company its well appreciated. Thanks. The name was written so Yasuo couldn't read it. It was a nice break he thought but I have to continue to search for Riven and get my honor restored!

Wait he realized what if she told my name to the Ionian elders! He did not realize he had told her his name was Yasuo. Yasuo sighed deeply, I have to get of this island. Maybe I can get to Piltover by a ship or something, I can try to hide my face and name. After walking and sleepless nights afraid of getting assassinated, he finally made it to the Ionian docks. He had a hood over his face and he didn't have his hear tied up as usual. Name and ticket please the lady in the counter said ehh.. my name is.. he had to come up with one quick. Yone. Damn it how thought how could I use my brothers name like that. He clenched his fist as he gave the ticket to her.

Yasuo looked out at the ocean not realizing his hood fell off. He felt the breeze in his hair as he thought. Riven no matter where, no matter how, I will kill you and regain my lost honor.

* * *

Chapter 2. Arrival

He arrived at Piltover, it has a lot of lights. It looks pretty, Yasuo thought. He did not know where to go now, he was lost. An officer walked up to him and said whats bothering you? He recognized her from a sign he had seen. It was Vi one of the league champions, he wondered what it was like in the league. Hey! Im talking to you! She continued. Yasuo said I need to get to the institute of war, i'm looking for someone there. Alright, ill drive you. Your name? She asked. Yasuo... he said with a low tone in his voice. Alright Yasuo ill drive you to the train station. But you owe me one, alright? Sure, said Yasuo.

They arrived at the train station. So? What do I owe you officer, asked Yasuo. Call me Vi, Yasuo. And you don't really owe me anything, calling me an officer is enough. Yasuo chuckled. Thanks, he said in response.

Yasuo got his ticket he went on the train. He fell asleep. Yasuo was on top of the hill in the moon light he bowed to his opponent, his friend, his brother. Yone. They bowed, bound to the code of the samurai they had to fight until one died. Yone charged Yasuo he cut a long line across his nose. Yasuo dashed forward and cut Yone's hip, Yone cut after Yasuo. He didn't hit. Yone was no match for Yasuo. Yasuo thought Yone should die by the wind, he used his wind on Yone. Yone was blown away by the wind's force, in the blink of an eye Yasuo went over to Yone and finnished it. Yasuo cried and told Yone how sorry he was and why he didn't believe him and such. Yone answered with blood in his mouth. The elder died by a wind technique, it must have been you. And he was gone.

Yasuo awoke by the sound of a female. Ticket please? Oh sorry, just a second. He got out his ticket and gave it to the woman. He was on his way to the institute of war, Riven i'm coming for you.

Riven was relaxing in her room at the institute, she was tired. She thought of the man she met in the valley, hm I wish I spoke a little more to him. She couldn't even remember his name.

She remembered Vi speaking of an Ionian looking swordsman. Ah, I can't think now.

Yasuo looked down at himself, he had almost forgot where he was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and said hey I couldn't help but overhear you earlier, I think this is your stop. Yasuo looked at him the man held a giant weapon it looked like a hammer but in some way it looked like some sort of canon. Hey ill help you up. Thanks, said Yasuo. My pleasure said the man, My name is Jayce, what brings you to the insitute of war traveler? Well I am looking for someone and i'm Yasuo by the way.

Yasuo thanked Jayce and went on deeper into the institute.


End file.
